


Dismissed

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Choking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: There was absolutely no reason why Jack should be standing outside Commander Hill's office. And yet here he was.





	Dismissed

His palms were sweating. His tongue kept sticking to the roof of his mouth. It was hard to swallow. He was staring at the door into Commander Hill’s office, willing his hand to clench into a fist. There was a specific knock he had been told to use, and he couldn’t even force himself to raise his balled fist. His hand stayed limp and useless at his side. 

The summons had come without warning. Both he and Reyes had stared at the cryptic message for what must have been ten minutes. His bunk mate couldn’t make heads or tails of it. Neither could he. Jack hadn’t done anything terrible, or even anything great. He was coasting along in his platoon, following orders and making sure no one died. There was no reason why he should be standing outside his Commander’s office, with his balls trying to crawl back inside his body. 

Hill was known for terrible disciplinary actions. Demeaning awful things. Things that made his platoon mates burn with fear, things that made other soldiers lose it and leave the program all together. He was the main reason why it was so hard to get rope and razor blades. 

He forced himself to swallow his fear, holding onto the good faith that he hadn’t done anything wrong. He balled his hand into a fist, nails cutting into his palm. Jack tapped the pattern on the metal, gnawing on the inside of his cheek to avoid bolting down the hallway. A moment later, the door hissed open. 

Hill sat at his desk on the other side of the room. It was deathly silent, making Jack’s heart pound in his ears as his heavy boots made his footsteps echo. Hill appraised him in the way he always seemed to, making Jack want to crawl out of his skin. 

He was one ugly son of a bitch, and Jack had to bite down on hysterical laughter as he thought of all the names Gabe loved to call him. He clenched his jaw and stood at attention on the other side of Hill’s desk. 

His commander was obviously in no rush to get Jack out of his office. Hill’s eyes roamed up and down his enhanced body, making his pulse pound steadily in his skull as Jack stared at the broken and scarred face of his CO. Looking at him made nausea bubble steadily in Jack’s throat and stomach. His skin was a ghostly pale that shouldn’t have been possible in their line of work, a green pallor clung to him and made him look more like a corpse than a commander. Hill’s nose was broken and crooked, he breathed through his mouth and gave Jack a great view of his rotting teeth. “At ease.” Jack’s feet fell shoulder width apart, with his hands clasped behind his back. Hill’s voice sounded like screeching tires. 

His eyes were the worst part. As Jack allowed himself to make eye contact for the first time, he felt that primal need to bare his neck to this man. His eyes were completely and utterly dead. A flat washed out blue that bored into his chest and made him short of breath. Hill’s eyes were what reminded Morrison that he was a ruthless leader. This man played with his recruits because he had them coming out his ass, and enjoyed fucking with them for fun. This man would kill civilians to finish a mission. Or, more accurately, he would make Morrison and Reyes do it while he sat at his desk.

“What do you need?” The words burst from between his lips, matching the welling nausea in his throat. “Sir.” He tried to recover the insolence, only to have Hill smirk at him. It made his eyes look sharper. He was more intelligent than he looked, more skilled than his thick beer belly entailed. 

He leaned back in his padded chair, making it creak obscenely as he pushed farther away from his desk. The muscle in Jack’s jaw clenched as the swell of Hill’s stomach emerged, followed by his thighs spreading a bit wider. “I need a favor, Morrison.” The words pulled him out of his head, and pulled some of the weight from his shoulders. He hadn’t done anything wrong, he was good. For now. 

Hill’s chair rolled a bit further back, thick jointed fingers falling to his belt buckle. “On your knees, soldier.” 

Jack’s brain short circuited, panic and welling fear unable to be articulated past messy stutters and his head snapping back and forth. A cold sweat drenched him as if a bucket of freezing water was poured over his head. He stared into Hill’s dead eyes, shivers zipping up and down his spine and making his muscles jump sporadically. 

“I’m going to need you to get on your knees, Morrison. Otherwise, I’m going to have to take more serious disciplinary action.” Jack’s eyes dropped submissively. He remembered the day that rope was no longer allowed in the barracks, remembered on of his platoon members almost getting kicked out for having it on him. He remembered the older soldiers swinging body. 

Even as all of his instincts warred, screaming for him to bolt, he knew there was no choice. 

Hill’s slacks were already open, gnarled fingers tapping on the inside of his thigh. Jack clenched his jaw so hard his teeth ached in his gums. He took a deep breath, let it bury all of his fear and disgust, and dropped to his knees. 

The pain was hidden behind a static numb that began to consume his limbs, making him clumsy and limp as he shuffled forward. He didn’t allow a moment’s hesitation. Hesitation meant processing. Processing meant facing the fear boiling in his stomach, the disgust welling in his throat. He would have taken any moment to get out of there, so he didn’t give himself one. 

“Make it good, Morrison. I don’t want to have to hurt you.” The words hit Jack belatedly, traveling through the cotton stuffed into his ears. It muffled the threat, kept him floating through his panic relatively easy as Hill pulled out his ugly cock. 

Hill’s knees spread a bit wider, thick cock held with one hand as he reached for Jack with the other. He lead the soldier in, positioning his dick to make it easy for him. Jack’s eyes burned, consumed by the heat and the stench between his officer’s thighs. 

His lips brushed the head of Hill’s cock, and the facade cracked. Bone crushing panic rushed in to fill its place. His chest felt like it was caving in, his eyes squeezed shut as the head of Hill’s cock was jammed into his mouth. His first instinct was to gag and get away from him. Jack hadn’t done anything like this before. While panic boiled in his veins, Hill seemed content. His hand stayed resting on Jack’s head, but he seemed happy to let the soldier do as he pleased. 

Jack focused on breathing through his nose, ignoring every screaming instinct to run and his pulse pounding in his temples as he attempted to relax. The second press still made him tear up, fingers clawing at the wood under him. He was painfully aware of Hill’s hand on the back of his head, the threat clear as he tried not to gag on the taste of his cock. 

Either he would suck Hill off, or the man would force him. 

Jack refused to open his eyes, listening to his CO’s low grunts and smelling him was bad enough. He pressed a little further testing the waters as he fought to keep himself upright. It was getting harder to breathe, the panic clamored behind his eyes as he forced himself down a bit more. He choked that time, sparks popping behind his eyes as an aching pain spread down his throat. 

Jack recoiled, blinking away the tears as he coughed into his hand. He choked down his nausea and kept his eyes pinned to the floor as he reached for Hill’s cock. He stroked it messily, spreading saliva and pre-come, staring to the side as he tried to throttle his fear again. 

“You can do better than that.” Jack’s skin burned with shame, body tensing as the hand on the back of his head pulled him a bit closer. “C’mon Morrison.” He didn’t fight the hand pulling him forward, and he tried to ignore the vibrating fear and worry as he fitted his mouth back around Hill’s cock. 

He forced himself down a bit farther, coaxed just a bit farther by Hill’s hand on his head. Tears spilled onto his cheeks as he managed to take the head of his cock into the very back of his throat, body convulsing as he fought to breathe. Drool dripped down the last inch of Hill’s cock, matting in his thick pubes. 

The next push Jack managed to get all the way down, ignoring the hot tears spilling down his cheeks and the smell burning in his nose as he gagged. Fear and panic buzzed in the back of his skull, running as a constant ticker tape of doubt as he forced himself to take all of Hill’s cock. It was a sloppy, terrible blowjob, but Hill didn’t seem to mind. 

He kept his hands poised between his knees on the ground, avoiding digging them into the man’s thighs. His chest spasmed as he mouthed around the thick shaft of Hill’s cock. He yanked off to get air. Jack barely allowed himself a full breath before he was pressing down again. The sooner Hill came, the sooner he could get the fuck out of here. He was determined and earnest, just like Reyes always said he was. 

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and shoved thoughts of the soldier out of his mind as he took Hill’s cock into the back of his throat again. He ignored the pain blooming through his jaw, and the disgusting noises that were fucked out of him every time Hill shifted his shaft a little deeper into his mouth. 

Jack went a little too rough, the thick head of Hill’s cock jammed too hard into the back of his throat, and for a moment his fear flared again. He pulled off, gagging, terror burning his skin as he fought against puking. He smacked a palm across his spit slick mouth as his body convulsed. He curled in on himself, hot tears spilling down the backs of his knuckles as he stroked Hill’s cock. He killed the urge and took a deep breath. 

A moment later, he forced his throat back around his cock, without any time to think about it. Snot dripped from his nose as his eyes screwed shut again. He was somewhere else. Not thinking about the cock in his mouth or the threat of vomiting in his throat. He buried his nose into Hill’s matted pubes and tried to ignore the hand resting on the back of his head.

“Who knew you were so cock hungry?” Jack nearly gagged again, breathing ragged as Hill’s voice clogged his ears. “You’re quite slutty, Morrison.” He could feel the blush burning his cheeks, raging with his panic as he tried his hardest to give a good blow job. “I bet you’re a favorite among your fellow soldiers, hm?”

His rage was forced down as Hill grabbed the back of his head, holding him still as he snapped his hips up roughly. Jack’s hands scrabbled across his thighs, fresh tears spilling down his face as he choked and gagged without control. The next moment, hot come shot down the back of his throat and coated his tongue, a few drops even managed to spray across his lips as he fought to swallow. 

There was a moment of nothing as he stared at the floor. His throat was on fire, his mouth was clogged with the taste of come and cock. He felt dirty and light headed. His hands were shaking, his ears were ringing. It was like he was going into shock. He scrubbed the come from his lips as his eyes fell shut again. 

Hill rubbed his toes across the hardened line of his cock. All of the blood rushed from Jack’s face as the bottom of his stomach dropped out. He was hard. All of the oxygen was sucked from the room, leaving him unable to breathe as disgust stained his skin. 

Hill laughed at him. In that moment, Jack could have killed him. 

Instead he clenched his fists and scooted away from his roaming foot. “Dismissed.” Jack was out of the office in a second. He could barely see as he strode through the hallways, trying to keep the welling bile down as he tried to remember where the fuck he and Gabriel’s bunks were. 

By the time he made it to their room, he was out of breath and struggling to stay on his feet. Adrenaline was making him shake like a leaf, breathing weak and fluttering. His fingers slipped on the keypad three times before the door slid open. 

Gabriel was pacing through the room, standing like a beacon of light in the haze that Jack was wading through. He collapsed to his knees again, a flash of what he just did rocking through him before he was sobbing. His chest ached, ribs trying to press in around his lungs as he covered his mouth with a hand and tried to muffle the noise. Gabe was with him in a second, fingers petting through his sweaty hair, trying to talk to him. Jack couldn’t hear him over the rushing of blood in his ears, through the noise of Hill humiliating him, the noise of him sucking the man’s cock. 

He threw Gabriel off of him and barely made it to the bathroom before he was puking. He gripped the toilet as he sobbed, knees aching as his neck and back knotted up. His cock was still hard, and he had never felt so out of place in his own skin. 

Gabriel was there, but he wasn’t touching him. He stood a few feet away, until Jack finished puking. He handed his partner a glass of water. They stared at each other, Gabe standing above him with worry pinching his features. “I’m fine.” Jack managed to choke out. His voice was rougher than normal, his throat was still hurting. 

Gabriel scoffed and turned to sit beside him. “I don’t believe that for a fucking second.” Jack rinsed out his mouth. “But you don’t have to tell me anything.” He was sure the other soldier knew anyway. “You just have to tell me what you need.” 

Jack gravitated into his warmth even when he felt so dirty, so out of place. He wanted to strip off all of his skin and climb into a new body. He knew he would never feel clean again. A moment later, he collapsed into Gabriel’s side, gripping for his standard issue shirt and sobbing fresh into his shoulder. Gabe didn’t even flinch. He just scooted forward and wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders, a hand stroking through his hair as he murmured to him. It was a mix of English and Spanish, things that he whispered to Jack during combat to keep him centered. 

Jack had never been so grateful for Gabriel Reyes in his life. Eventually all of the tears were wrung out of him, but he stayed tucked into Gabe’s side, taking big heaving breaths as the anxiety began to abate. 

“Sorry.” Gabriel’s shoulder was soaked with tears, he shrugged. “I need a cold shower.” He looked anywhere besides Gabe’s face and his cock between this thighs. “Then, you think we could both fit into the tub.” 

Gabriel shrugged again. “I’m sure we could make it work.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!
> 
> if you're interested in commissioning me, check [this post out!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/165659736804/fic-commissions)
> 
> if ur interested in seeing what im up to with writing and art, and want to know when im updating things, check out my [instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/sinningpumpkin/?hl=en)


End file.
